Be careful what you wish for
by Her Knightship
Summary: Falling down a wishing well is a very stupid thing to do, but Anna Potter knows she must have drunk something really weird if she finds herself falling into another world. Can anyone tell her what the hell is going on? FemHarry-Anna Potter, sister of the boy-who-lived, Joseph Potter. I don't own HP or Naruto, I wish I was that rich. Sorry for the delay, shit happens.
1. What the hell did I drink?

**(A/N): Hyello(not a typo). I am incredibly bored and had a go at trying this lovely crossover. Fun times!**

**It's complete with a female Harry, not being the person-who-lived, and falling into another world.  
(You don't know how hard it is for me to not burst into song at that. A whole new world, don't you dare close your eyes!)**

Everyone has heard of the muggle tradition of the wishing well. It's mainly told to children when their parent/guardian can't think of what to buy them for their birthday or Christmas.  
Well, since little Anna Potter was a child she has wished to be accepted for what she was, what her uncle told her she was.

Different.

It wasn't that Vernon Dursley didn't like the children, it was just that all humans are wary of things that aren't like them and in Vernon's case, this wariness was quite strong.

Anna had thought that this would change when she and her brother, Joseph, went to Hogwarts in magic land. She thought that they'd be able to fit in with people like them, but then it turned out that her brother was an idol in the wizarding world and she was left behind in the shadows.

She'd watched from the side-lines as her brother got fame and glory and friends that accepted him.  
They were both Gryffindors. He'd find trouble every year and she'd follow him and his friends in silence to make sure no one got hurt.

In their first year she'd followed them to the third floor corridor and tackled the devil snare on her own, she'd found the key and helped Ron's injuries before Hermione came back. She'd then gone into the potions room and ran through the flame covered door in time to see her brother faint and Quirrel become ash. She'd healed his cuts and made him comfortable before professor Dumbledore had arrived.

Second year had revealed her talent as a parselmouth. She'd been reading up on the chamber of secrets since the messages had started to appear and told Hermione about her results and that she thought the creature was a basilisk. She'd opened the chamber and found Ginny. Her brother had joined her and had taken the credit when Anna had slain the basilisk and nearly died.

Third year had introduced the story of Sirius Black, Anna and Joe's godfather. They'd helped him escape that year and Anna felt like she'd finally gained family that wouldn't ignore her. She had Sirius and Remus Lupin as her new father figures.

Fourth year had introduced the tri-wizard tournament and had opened up her brother to a hold new world of dangers. She had helped Hermione research the tasks and had given Dobby some Gillyweed for Joe. He hadn't spoken to her at all that year, but Anna couldn't let her brother get hurt.  
That was the year that her nightmare had come to life.

Voldemort returned.

Fifth year had seen the devil take the form of a small, pink, toad woman who had an unnatural obsession with kittens and torture. She had ruined the school and had made Anna engrave the words 'I will speak when spoken to' on her hand for detention. Anna didn't want to be stuck with that written on her hand for the rest of her life and had the charmed the paper to show the sentence whilst the words 'Different in a good way' showed on her hand.  
To top it all off, that was the year that the man that had helped her so much had died.  
Sirius black was murdered by his insane cousin and Anna had sworn revenge.

Sixth year was when it had all started.

She had been the only one to see that Draco Malfoy was uncomfortable, twitchy and fearful.  
She had been the only one to see the strange black colour on Dumbledore's hand.  
She had been the only one to realise that the students who hadn't come back that year weren't at home with their families, they had been taken.

She could see the changes that had dulled the usually bright, happy wizarding world.

She had gone to Hogsmeade and found a wishing well, she'd tossed the galleon in and thought to herself 'I wish that I could help stop these terrible things and that everyone could be happy.'

That was when Anna Potter, at the age of seventeen, had disappeared.

After she'd heard the splash of the metal coin penetrating the water's surface, she felt a surge of numbness. She felt like her legs were suddenly weighted and she couldn't move. The numbing feeling was slowly seeping up through her stomach, up her chest, curled up her neck and then had made her lightheaded. She stumbled forward as a surge of dizziness overtook her and she promptly fell into the well.

'Shit!'

A lot of thoughts occurred to her whilst she was falling: Where was the water, how deep was this thing, how would she get back out and how would she live this down were just a few.  
But when the dark tunnel ended and started falling through a seemingly endless expanse of white… well she didn't know what it was apart from white and too bright for her taste, she started to worry.

She didn't know how long she'd been falling for but she knew that when she reached the end of her descent, she'd probably end up like a smashed pumpkin. She grimaced at this thought and hoped that she'd be okay.

After another three minutes (and forty-six seconds) had passed, she had nothing better to do than count the seconds, the white light changed to a deep blue sky and below her several dots appeared. It looked like she was falling into the countryside. She hoped she wasn't too far away from Hogwarts, or at least close to somewhere she knew like Surrey. She didn't like the rate she falling though; she had to think quickly if she wanted to live.

The images of fields and trees and a small town on the sea were becoming clearer. This was good and bad, good because she'd know where she was, but bad because she was getting closer to falling to her death.

As she reached a particularly run down area, she took out her ebony, twelve and a quarter inch, mahogany wand(slightly springy) and shouted "Arresto momentum!" as loud as she could.

A blue beam leaked from the tip of her wand and surrounded her body in a faded blue aura, she shot cushioning charms at the ground in front of her in case the previous spell didn't work properly.  
As she neared the ground she could feel herself slowing down, she closed her eyes as she came to a stop at one foot above the ground. She prepared for the inevitable drop onto the ground from where she was suspended in the air and was happily greeted by her cushioning charms.

She had never been more grateful for magic.

Tsunami was walking through her scarce, battered town in wave country, her father was coming home today to finish the bridge that could help heal the broken town. She had decided that she would use her savings to buy her father and the ninja accompanying him a proper meal instead of stale bread and rice.

She was walking through a shortcut, a back alley, to get to the high streets. She hated leaving Inari alone and wished to be back as soon as possible.  
She was about to turn onto the main streets when she saw one of the strangest things.  
A girl dressed in the strangest clothes was falling to the ground. She guessed she'd fallen off of a roof top of something. She had come to a stop one foot off of the ground before suddenly dropping to the ground.

All intentions of shopping had left her head and Tsunami had picked up the surprisingly light girl and started to walk back to her home. She hoped that the girl would be okay.

The first thought when Anna woke up and felt the painful throbbing in her head was 'What was I drinking yesterday?'

She tried to remember what happened to her but only came up with a bright light and falling. 'Either it was some really strong fire whiskey or I did something really stupid.' was her next thought.  
It took several attempts to lift her stubborn eyelids, but when she did she realised she shouldn't have tried.  
It was too goddamn bright, it was a common rule in her dormitory and the hospital wing that the curtains were to remain closed or else they would suffer the wrath of Anna the basilisk slayer.

She waited for her eyes to adjust to the light so that she could rant at the idiot that opened the curtains whilst she was sleeping when she found herself staring at a completely unfamiliar setting.

She was lying on a slightly worn, lime green sofa with a patchwork blanket around her. The walls of the room were a dirty white that suggested it hadn't been dusted for a while. There was a large cream rug on the hard wood floor and pictures of a child and woman all around the room. Some included an older man and a senior. She looked around the tables and noticed that this person had a fondness for seashells.

On the floor next to her was a man with bandages around his chest and left leg sleeping soundly.  
He was wearing navy blue trousers that were wrapped in bandages at the ends. A navy blue shirt and green body warmer was neatly folded beside him and she couldn't help but think 'Wow, this guy keeps fit.' before a pink tint took over her cheeks.

After steering her thoughts away from inappropriate thoughts she noticed that the man was wearing a mask that had been torn from the neck downwards. He had wild silver hair that made it look like he'd been struck by lightning. There was an odd black headband that was slanted down his face so it covered his left eye. It had a metal plate attached to it that had a swirl with an arrow through it engraved into it. It looked like… well a swirl with an arrow through it.

'Strange' she thought.

That was when her thoughts went back to trying to figure out where in merlin's name she was.

Was she at Hogwarts? She knew that even Dumbledore hadn't been in every room there, the school was a mystery, but then she dismissed it because if she was at Hogwarts then she would be surrounded by the scent of lemon and mystery. Was it possible to smell mystery? She hoped so or else this just proved that she was going insane.

She wondered if she had been taken hostage by death eaters, but realised that there would be chains, immense pain, sneering purebloods, the smell of rotting potatoes (Hadn't anyone noticed that Voldemort smells like rotting potatoes or was it just her?) and a less homey feel to the place.

She was still trying to figure out exactly what mystery smelled like when the man next to her stirred.

As he brought his hand to his forehead she turned back to her left and looked down at the man.

Well… at least he might know where they were.

In Kakashi's journey to the world of the conscious he became aware of an ache all through his body and a something bright beyond his eyelids. The ache became focused to his leg and torso, and he brought a hand to his face to soothe his aching head.

He was a ninja though, and as a ninja he had the need to find his location and check that it was secure. There were many things that had been ground into him that had become what he calls his 'Shinobi senses'.

He opened his eyes and quickly brought his hand over his eyes to filter out the blinding sunlight that was streaming through the curtains.  
When his eyes had finally adjusted to the light, he stared up at the ceiling.

It all looked very homey, you know…for a ceiling, but in the corner of his eye he caught sight of a few spikey, black locks of hair.

His 'shinobi senses' started tingling and he instantly lost his previous drowsiness.  
He sat up, ignoring the pain in his head and back, and reached into his pocket for a kunai…which wasn't there. He frowned, where was his kunai? He'd paid good money for that, it was his shiniest one too.

He was about to ask the person who they were when the stranger beat him to it.

"What does mystery smell like?" Anna blurted out suddenly.  
She didn't do well with strangers, okay?

The silver haired jounin blinked at the stranger.

"Usually when you wake up in a room with a stranger you ask for a name or location, but I'd guess it smells like unusual questions." He replied.

He had been surveying his roommate's appearance through the strange question. She had unruly black hair that reminded him of a white haired sannin's apart from it only reached her lower back, her eyes were a shade of green that he couldn't put a name to, and she had battered, round glasses resting half way down her nose.

She blushed at his reply and scratched the back of her head as a show of embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry it just kind of came out…do you know where we are?" she said with a bashful tone.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the strange girl's antics and replied with, "I was hoping you could tell me, my name is Hatake Kakashi."

"Anna Potter." She smiled back.

Anna leapt ten feet in the air when the door suddenly burst open…

**(A/N): So, you tell me what you think and I won't go all gangstah on yow asses?**

**I love that gangstah is in my computer's dictionary.**

**I'll give you rainbow cookies instead.**


	2. Where the hell am I?

**(A/N): So I got a butt-load of E-mails saying people followed me and I was so happy. I couldn't stop jumping and then I ran downstairs for a glass of celebratory milk. I didn't want to post this until I had some of the next bit done and I'm not really that sure of this installment, but it's to hot in this stupid country right now and I needed something to do. I was so bored yesterday that I started learning dead or alive by Bon Jovi on the guitar. (I don't even play the guitar!)**

**I'm gonna stop ranting now. **

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WE HEARD VOICES, ARE YOU ALIVE YET?!" I bet you can guess who said…well yelled that.

As the blonde bounced off the walls Anna was clutching her head and Kakashi let out a dramatic sigh.

"Naruto, we have company and we both have excruciating headaches so can you please be quiet?" He commanded the boy calmly.

Sasuke and Sakura had followed Naruto into the room and were both eyeing the unkempt female who looked no older than fifteen/sixteen to them.

She didn't like the wary looks, she'd never liked them; it bugged her that everyone judged her so suddenly, "what are you looking at, haven't you ever seen a mildly confused person trying to make sure her head isn't trying to kill her?" she half growled.

Kakashi wondered how the mystery girl went from smiling to dangerous killer in such a short time, but then he remembered Naruto and his head ache and deemed it totally understandable.

Sasuke ignored the question and killer intent radiating from the stranger and looked at his sensei, "Who is this?" he monotonously asked.

"My name is Anna and I'm right here, any questions about me are said to me." She told him. This kid was such a little brat.

Sasuke let out a sneer that would had shut most people up instantly, but unfortunately for him she'd had years of training to ignore them from professor Snape, and a Sasuke sneer wasn't even half as effective as a patented Snape sneer.

Sakura, being the peace keeper of the team, put on her friendly smile and walked up to her sensei and Anna, "Sorry about Sasuke-kun, Anna-san, but we've been on edge since sensei was injured. My name is Sakura and these are my teammates Sasuke and Naruto; it's good to meet you."

Anna took a moment to pull the annoyance from her face and replace it with friendly politeness, "Its fine Sakura, but I'm warning you all now, I'm not a morning person and if there is light in the room when I wake up, heads will roll." Anna told the group in a sinister tone.

Kakashi turned to his team of…'cute little genin' and asked them, "Do you three know where we are?"

Naruto ran up to his teacher and sat down next to him, "We're in the old man's house, and you've been out for AGES."

Sakura spoke afterwards, "He means that we're in wave country and you've been unconscious for almost two days. I'll go get Tsunami-san and tell her you're awake." Sakura then walked purposefully through the doorway and shut the door behind her with a soft click. Apparently Anna's warning had gotten through to somebody.

"What's wave country? I was in Hogsmeade a second ago. Are we near England?" Anna was seriously confused, what the hell is going on, wasn't Hogwarts meant to be somewhere in Scotland?

The silver haired jounin gave the girl a confused look, "Hogsmeade? Where are you from?"

Anna decided this man must be a muggle, she probably shouldn't talk so much.

"I'm from little Whinging," at their confused looks she elaborated, "London?" confusion again," England...What? Do you live under a rock?"

She started to doubt that they were muggles, foreigners perhaps? No, she could understand what they were saying. Well they certainly had foreign names; what kind of a name was Sasuke anyway, was it Korean? Chinese? Japanese? It definitely sounded Asian.

Sasuke gave her a holier-than-thou look as he rhetorically asked, "Did you hit your head to hard or something, we're in wave country you delirious idiot, you know south of Fire country."

If there's one thing Anna hates more than the sun, it's when people patronize her.

Upon seeing the murderous expression on Anna's face, Kakashi knew that some big stuff was about to go down. 'Bad move, Uchiha.' He thought to himself.

Luckily for Sasuke, the door opened and Sakura came back in followed by a motherly looking woman with black, silky hair and a bright smile.

"I'm glad both of you are alright," she smiled at the two still lying down before turning to Anna, "You gave me quite a scare. You've been asleep for three days. You were just falling and then suddenly stopped, it was the weirdest thing. I think this is yours, you were clutching it when I picked you up and you wouldn't let go." She handed Anna her twelve and a quarter inch, ebony wand and Anna inspected it to make sure it was okay before tucking it in the sleeve of her black hoody.

Anna turned back to the woman, "Thank you, you don't know how stuck I'd be witho…Did you just say I was falling?" So it wasn't a dream.

"Yes, but you stopped about a foot off of the ground, I'm guessing it was some kind of jutsu." She told the girl with a thoughtful look on her face.

Kakashi frowned under his mask. So she was a ninja, was she an enemy nin?

"Are you a shinobi?" he asked bluntly.

"A what?" What the hell was happening today?

"A shinobi, a ninja" he asked again.

"Why would you ask that, they don't exist?" What was up with this guy? First wave country and jutsu, and now ninja? "You're making this sound like that children's book, next thing you'll be telling me that you jump around trees and use that chackara stuff." She said with an incredulous look.

Team seven stared at her like she'd grown two heads. Was she mental?

"I assure you this is real." Kakashi told the crazy woman.

She let out a, very unladylike, derisive snort, "prove it." She challenged.

Kakashi gestured to Naruto who suddenly put on a mischievous grin.

He made the reverse ram hand seal and, before Kakashi could stop him after realizing what he was about to do, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of steamy mist and in his place stood a nude, blonde haired teenager about Anna's age with a figure that any girl would kill for. Her 'womanly attributes' were only covered by a layer of the humid fog. She was biting her bottom lip and winking at Anna.

Anna had seen a lot of magic over the years and this was nothing compared to seeing some seventh year Slytherins vanishing a first year Hufflepuff's clothes. The Hufflepuff in question had to run back to his dorm naked.

After Naruto changed back and Kakashi had opened his eye again, there was an awkward silence which was broken by Anna blurting out the first thing in her head.

"Hot." Seemed to be her only thoughts on the matter, before Sakura unfroze and promptly beat Naruto into unconsciousness.

That girl was downright scary.

Kakashi let out an uncomfortable chuckle and awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "Well, at least this proves the point."

This couldn't be real, "This has to be a dream." Anna told herself more than anyone else.

The Hatake frowned once again, "Why are you denying it when we live in a world full of them, are you a civilian?"

Anna's head shot up, "Civilian. Like a muggle?" She asked, if this was a dream then it wouldn't matter if she used magical terms in front of dream people. It's not like the ministry could get her here in story book ninja land.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Muggle?"

Anna automatically replied with, "non-magical person."

This girl really was a strange one, "Magic? Do you mean pointy hats, cauldrons, warty green skin and long beards magic, or abracadabra, children's party magic?"

Anna laughed at his expression; he must think she's insane. "That is slightly insulting you know. Just remember I didn't believe in ninja a second ago."

The one-eyed jounin tried to find any evidence that she was joking, but found none. "Prove it." He repeated the earlier challenge.

She slid her wand out from the sleeve of her hoody and put a pseudo innocent smile on her face. She then decided to use a set of glamour and preening charms she'd learnt from the latest witch weekly that her roommate had let her borrow (She'd been wanting to use them on her latest target who'd decided it was funny to taunt the teen's brother). She made Kakashi look like a cross-dressing clown. The witch had drawn a smile on the silver haired jounin's mask with deep red lipstick, she'd covered most of his face with blusher making most of his face red, she drew a line across his visible eye with mascara, greatly overused the eye shadow turning the upper half of his face, and some of his hitae-ate, light purple, and then, for the finishing touch, she'd conjured a bright pink bow, summoned a pink sea shell from across the room and levitated both the items into Kakashi's windswept, mass of hair.

She then conjured two goblets and proceeded to fill the goblets with water courtesy off a useful little spell called 'aguamenti'.

She turned back to Kakashi and held up a goblet, "thirsty?" she asked innocently.

**(A/N):**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Sparklezzzzzz

**That is all.**


End file.
